zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shamrock the Tree Nymph
Shamrock the Tree Nymph (シャムロック ・ザ ・トリー ・ニムフ Shamurokku za Torii Nimufu) is a 20 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian tree nymph, the second daughter of Hydra and Adalinda, niece of Azreal, younger sister of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne and Sepia and the elder sister of Ghost, Pine and Azure. She is also the power member of Team Scales. Physical description Shamrock has pale green skin and thick leaves covering parts of her skin like scales. Her body is mainly made of plants, her legs are made of roots and she wears a simple green dress with pink lining. She also has a pair of insect-like leaf wings on her back, allowing her to fly. Personality Shamrock is very upbeat and positive. She values all life and is very sensitive to other people's emotions. However, after being set on fire by Garnett, she was left traumatized by the event and has developed a severe fear of fire. In addition, she has became emotionally distant and suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder as a result. Over time and thanks to extensive counseling and treatment from G.U.N., Shamrock has recovered from her PSTD and reverted to her cheerful and happy disposition. She is no longer traumatized by the presence of fire, but still does flinch occasionally when Garnett appears. By her fight with Omega, she was undeterred by his superior weaponry and use of flamethrowers and quickly used her plant magic to counter each of his attacks and dispatch him. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Shamrock is gifted in magical abilities from her bloodline. Shamrock has the power to control all plant-life and can potentially achieve of variety of effects. However, she has been rendered rather unstable after Garnett's attack on her and refrains from even using her abilities. Powers *'Plant manipulation:' From her Mythos heritage, Shamrock inherited the ability to control the element of wood and plant-life. She can generate, create and move any forms of plant-life including wood, leaves and flowers. **'Plant constructs:' Shamrock can generate tools out of vines and wood. ***'Seed arrow:' Shamrock used her powers to create a bow that fired a seed-tipped arrow directly into E-123 Omega's chassis. From there, the seed began sprouting vines from within Omega's body, rendering him immobile. **'Plant growth:' Shamrock can promote the growth of any plant-life. **'Leaf projection:' Shamrock can produce and shoot razor sharp leaves as projectiles. **'Pheromone generation:' Shamrock can produce various pheromones from her plants with varying effects. **'Spore generation:' Shamrock can generate a variety of spores from plants for different purposes. ***'Mind control spores:' Shamrock can generate spores that render victims under her control. Victims of this are rendered mindless and completely obey her commands. These spores do not last very long. ***'Sleep spores:' Shamrock can release spores that cause individuals to fall asleep. ***'Explosive spores:' Shamrock can grow bright red flowers that release highly flammable spores. Should someone surrounded by these spores attempt to use a fire-based attack, the spores will ignite, causing the attack to literally blow up in their face. **'Wood fortifications:' Shamrock can reinforce the strength of wood to create powerful barriers and fortifications. In addition, she can fortify the density of wood in order to increase its physical strength and durability. **'Poison generation:' Shamrock can create a variety of poisons and toxins found naturally in plants and use them to her advantage. **'Food growth:' Shamrock can potentially grow various fruits and vegetables with ease. *'Frost variation:' Shamrock possesses a "frost" variation that she can transform into when in the presence of extreme cold, as seen with her battle against Pine. In this form, the tips of Shamrock's hair and vines turn white and white flowers sprout on her vine legs. While this transformation does not necessarily add to her power, it does increase her survivability in extreme cold temperatures. *'Enhanced strength:' With her plants, Shamrock can easily enhance her own strength and rip through and crush structures. *'Flight:' With her insect-like wings, Shamrock is capable of flying. The structure of her wings, however, grants her greater maneuverability and hovering at the cost of flight speed. *'Regeneration:' Shamrock has the ability to regenerate her body and if completely destroyed, she will revert to her primal form or core, a small seed. Once the seed is planted, in approximately a week's time, Shamrock will regrow to her original form. This renders her nearly immortal. *'Solar and aquatic empowerment:' Shamrock can receive a significant power boost when integrated within a large water source or in the direct path of sunlight. The results makes her plants larger and more powerful. *'Titan transformation:' Shamrock potentially holds the same ability to enter a Titan transformation like her siblings. Presumably, she would become entirely made up of plants, invulnerable and receive a massive increase in her powers. Skills *'Knowledge of herbs and poisons:' Shamrock has an extensive knowledge of the types and applications of various forms of plant-life as well as their medicinal qualities. *'Encyclopedic knowledge of plants:' Shamrock knows every type of plant in existence and can easily identify them. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Shamrock is both physically and psychologically affected by fire of any kind. Her plants and even her body can easily be eaten up by flames. In addition, fire is a traumatic reminder of when her brother set her on fire, an experience she never truly recovered from. She becomes terrified and paralyzed in fear at the sight of even the tiniest flame. However, with her reception of treatment at G.U.N., there may be hope for her to conquer this extreme fear. Trivia *Shamrock is named after the color of the same name. *Shamrock and her family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. **She is based on character Konohana. *Her design was influenced by various portrayals of woodland fairies. *If Shamrock were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Casform, to represent Shamrock's solar and water empowerment. **Vaporeon, to represent her sister, Sapphire. **Gloom, to represent Shamrock's sad and gloomy nature after Garnett set her on fire. **Gardevoir, as a non-threatening and protective guardian. **Florges, to represent Shamrock's fairy-like appearance and love for gardens. **Celebi, for it's plant flourishing nature and time travel abilities as a nod to her love interest, Silver. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Scales